Losing It All and Gaining It Back
by M-L-S-G
Summary: Trailer UP! Somtimes starting over is the best thing to do My first HSM fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm a new fanfic author. I've been reading for years and decided it my time to be the author. I hope you enjoy the story**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bold- Narrarator**

regular- characters talking

(paranthesis)- actions

**She...**

**lost her love **(shows Troy and Gabriella kissing)

**her only friend to her enemies** (shows Ryan hanign out with the basketball team)

**her family** (shows her parents signing divorce papers)

**her home** (shows her house burning down)

**her dream** (shows Gabby getting the lead in the school musical and talking to talent scouts)

**She had nothing left**

**So she left** (shows sharpay getting on a plane)

**She found new home** (shows Sharpay getting off a plane and seeing the Hollywood sign)

**Where she met new friends **

(shows Sharpay meeting Jennifer Tisdale)

**A new love **

(shows Sharpay meeting Jared)

**And a new dream **

(shows Sharpay signing a record deal)

**She became a star **

(shows people holding up Sharpay's new CD)

**She left her old life to burn away in the fire **

(shows Sharpay burning pictures of her and Ryan)

**She was a new person **

**6 Years Later**

**She was as happy as can be **

**Then _that night_ came **

(Shows a sign for the "Blue Tropics" danceclub)

(Shows Troy, Garbiella, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Ryan walking into the bar)

(Shows an annoucer on stage)

"This is the moment you've been waiting for. Here she is singing songs of her new album, "Headstrong", SHARPAY EVANS!!!!!"

(Shows crowd cheer)

(The East High crew looks up in shock)

(Shows Sharpay sing "He Said, She Said")

**There she was. The girl that left everyone 6 years ago. **

(Shows Sharpay sing "Suddenly")

**She was finally happy.**

(Shows Sharpay get off stage and sit down with Jennifer and Jared in a VIP seat. Jennifer gives her a hug. Jared gives her a kiss.)

**They couldn't believe it. **

(Shows Sharpay walking out with Jennifer and Jared being followed by paparazzi. Then Sharpay hears a voice)

"Sharpay?"

(She turns her head, and sees Troy Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Ryan)

(Both Sharpay and the East High group are in shock)

(Then Sharpay walks away.)

**What will she do?**

**What will they do?**

**Will they go their seperate ways?**

**Or try to connect to the past? **

(Shows them back in East High)

**Will friendships be formed?**

**Or Love?**

_Find out in_

**Losing It All and gaining it all back**

coming soon!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What did you think? R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- The worst day of my life

One swoop. I lost everything in one swoop. Is that even possible? I guess so. I just wish this day would end.

I guess you're wondering what the heck I'm talking about. Let me rewind a little.

I was walking down the boring old halls of East High. I was wearing tight white leather pants with a bright pink thigh-lenth halter (yes, the length matters), a magenta leather jacket, and my jimmy choo sandels.

I had my sidekick in my hand. I was in my own little world, texting up a storm. Out of nowhere comes "the new girl" running like a maniac with some papers in her hand. Next thing I know she's on the ground and my sidekick is with her.

"Sorry", she says in that cute little innocent voice of hers. "I'll pay more attention next time." She hands me my sidekick and goes on her way all giddy and stuff. Ugh, it's disgusting.

Anyway, so I'm heading over to say hi to Troy Bolton. The guy I've been in love with since freshmen year. Everytime I see him, my heart skips a beat. Something inside of me says he's the one. Too bad I can't get him to turn my way. I would love him and his gorgeous sparking eyes to come up to me and say_ "Hi Sharpay! Wanna hang out sometime?" _

But who am I kidding? I'm the last thing on Troy's mind.

As I approch his locker I see that new girl talking to Troy. She's still all excited and stuff. I love eavesdropping, so I take a quick listen to their conversation.

"I can't believe it Troy! I got a perfect 2400 on my SATS!! I can get into any college I want!"

"That's terrific, baby. I am so proud of you!"

_Huh? Did he just call her baby?_

Then Troy reaches his big arms out and gives her a hug.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too, Gabriella."

_No! Nooooooo! No. No. No. No. _

Then they kiss.

So there's the first part of my horrible, terrible, down- right awful day. Heartbreak is so hard to handle.

And no, I am not being a little over dramatic becuase I'm not finished the story and there's more sadness on the way SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO THE REST OF THE STORY!!!! OKAY!?!

Sorry. Just letting out a little steam. So. Okay, where was I?

Oh, right.

_So as I walked past the two lovebirds, thinking things couldn't get worst, I turned the corner the next thing I saw just made the Troy thing seem much much smaller. _


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. **

**Oh, and I forget this in the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or anything related to it. Just the plot of this story. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- a new "team", a new disaster

_"Oh my god! Ryan?"_

There he was, my brother, my best friend(,my only friend) was hanging out with the "basketball robots".

No, this what not happening. I am not losing my only friend to a group of untanted brainless monkeys in red and white shorts.

My head was reeking as I saw Ryan talking with the jocks, having a good time. laughing like crazy.

Then I heard those immortal words

"So, Ryan, ya know we'd love to have you on the team. You look like could a pretty mean game of ball."

"Yeah, sure, it'd be a nice change from glitter and jazz squares."

_"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

Okay. Taking a deep breath. Gotta get through this story.

Okay I'm back. So anyway,

I saw them walk away an dwalked in the oppisite direction, hoping to aviod seeing them for he rest of the day.

Before I knew it, the last bell rang I got in my car and left as fast I could to avoid Ryan. As I ran to the parking lot, I happen to see the cast list for the spring musicale and I stopped to see how Ryan and I did. I knew that we would ge thte lead, but I had to make sure. So I looked at who the two leads were what I saw almost gave me a heart attack.

Ryan Evans and Gabriella Montez. 

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I took a deep breath and ran away. _How could this day get any worse?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I drove into the driveway waiting for an attendent to come park my car. I walked inside and all I could hear was yelling. Loud yelling when a married couple is fighting over nothing. I knew who the voices were. My parents. I debated on whether I should break up the fight or not. My parents fight a lot so I'm used to it, but I went into the cinema room to tell them to shut up anyway.

"Mom, dad is everything okay?" MY parentts were still all heated up nad they couldn;t hear me. "MOM, DAD, IS EVERYTHING OKAY?" I repeated myself about four times before they turned their heads and saw me standing there.

"Oh, Sharpay. We didn't hear you. Sorry dear. What were you saying?" asked my mom in her pissed off voice.

"I asked it everything was okay. You guys were fighting again."

"Oh, well we have something to tell you, dear."

"What?"

"We're getting a divorce?"

"HUH?!? A divorce?"

"Yes." said my father. "Your mother I and have decided to seperate and start anew."

"Ha." my mother snorted. "YOu just want me out nof here so you have more room for you playboy bunny sluts."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

They were startung to sould five year olds. I butted in.

"What about me and Ryan?"

"You two get to choose who you want to be with." my mother explained. "With me in fresh air wide open clean spaces of the Montana or stay here. with your father, in the playboy mansion."

"Would you stop callong it that. Our house is not like that."

"Is too."

"Is not."

_Here we go again._

"Guys! GUYS! MOM AND DAD!"

"What now Sharpay."

"Are you serious about this?"

"Yes." Then my mother a strange look on her face. "Uh, what's that over there?" She said pointing to a thick yellow envelope sticking out from under the couch.

"Um, nothing." said my father nervously.

"What's going on?" asked my mother as she grabbed the envelope and opened it up.

"Oh my god. Seriouosly?" she pulled a plastic bag out of the envelope. "Cocaine?"

"What?" I asked.

"That's nothing." my father mumbled. He tried to grab the bag but my mother pulled away before he could. Then she pulled out her lighter.

"If it's nothing then you won't mind if I do this." My mother lit the bagn on fire and threw it in the air. I landed on the wooden coffee table.

"Nooo!!!" my father cried. The fire from the bag spread to the table to teh floor and everything else.

_The next thing I knew, the house was engulfed in flames and I was running for my life. _

_Yep, this was definately a bad day. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. I am Sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in like 2 months. I've had so much to do and I just kept forgetting to update. So for anyone who cares, i'm sorry. I have the next chapter now and I'll update ASAP for real this time. I hope you like the next chapter. **

**DIsclaimer: I don't own HSM, disney does. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Flames. All I could see was flames. Flames of orange and red. They consumed the whole entire house. My home was destroyed. Clouds of smoke shot of from the flames as the firefighters sprayed their hoses of the house.

They didn't help though. The place was gone. There was nothing that could be done about it. I was losing everything today. First Troy, then Ryan, then my leading role, then my parents, and now my home. What next? That's all I could think about as I stood bock and watched the fire burn on and on into the middle of the night.

Ryan ran our of the car and over to my parents. He had been out with the "boys" and didn't get any of our messages or texts. He came over and checked on my parents, on the house, and on his stuff. But me, no. He just walked past me like I wasn't even there.

"Mom, Dad, are you guys okay?"

"Yes, son we're alright" my dad said trying to not let Ryan figure out that this was his fault.

"How did this happen?"

"It was accident."

_"Liar!"_

"How bad is the damage?"

"Look at it yourself, son. Everythings gone."

"Really? Everything? My trophys? My awards. My golden micophone."

_"Hello? Anyone there? Anyone notice the blonde girl standing right?"_

"I'm sorry son. It's all gone."

"No. Not my hats!"

_"Seriously, Ryan. We just lost our home and you're worried about your stupid hats. You sound like me. Speaking of me, have you noticed me?"_

"We have enough insurance money to cover the damages and replace all of our stuff, right? Including my hats?"

_"I'll take that as a 'no'. Get over the hats, man! Can you honestly not see me. I'm like right next to you. I'm in bright pink glitter. Pink glitter so bright it's freaking reflective. Reflective means you're supposed to be able to see it. Wow, you are like really blind."_

"I think we have enough, son. But I can't be sure."

"I hope we do."

_"Me too. Maybe we'll have enough money to buy glasses so you can see me! Same goes for you, mom and dad. I've gotten no conversation out of you either"_

_Then my worst nightmore showed up: 'The Basketball Robots_.'

"Hey Ryan!" I heard on them say.

"Dude, your house is, like totally, destroyed." said another one.

_"Good job, genius."_

"I know. There's nothing left. I don't know what I'm gonna do or where i'll stay."

"Well you can stay with me, man."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My house has a ton of extra bedrooms. You could stay in one of them and so could your parents."

_"And your sister?"_

"Yeah, that would work out perfectly. Thanks man."

"No problem."

_"God, this is ridiculous."_

"Could I stay too?" I asked

"Dude, did you hear something?"

"No."

_"Okay, what the hell is going on?"_

"Okay so I guess we should go. Ready to go man?"

"Yeah let's go."

Ryan went and told mom an dad the plan. Then the guys got in the car and left. I was ignored. I was getting really pissed off. I was, like, ready to hit someone.

Instead I grabbed my car and left.

I was so outta here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! How are we all? I have another chapter up. It's not the best but it gets the story told. I should warn that I have some important things os expect a lond delay in my updates. I will try to write but I can't make any guarantees. I hope those who are keeping track of the stpry can wait. If not. then sorry. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: (I keeping forgetting this part) I don't not own HSM or it's characters. Disney does. **

Chapter 4

I was very,very,very,very,very,very very, very pissed off. I was trying to not have a breakdown as a charged through Alberquerque in my car. I had just closed out my savings account and took all the cash with me. I was headed towards the airport going out ten miles faster than the speed limit. I didn't care. I wanted go as fast as possible. I wanted to leave as fast as possible. I just wanted to dissappear and never come back.

And that is exactly what I was doing. I booked a flight for about and hour and half from now from Alberquerque to Los Angeles. I was heading to Hollywood hoping to catch a break. I took everything that was mine with me. I left without saying goodbye or leaving a note. It's not like they care.

Scrreeecchh! I made an abrupt stop in the parking lot. I got out, slammed the door shut, and popped open the trunk. I grabbed my suitcases and walked away. I was leacing my car there for good. I could always get a new one.

I checked in at the airport. My flight was leaving in 45 minutes so I had time to wait. I went to one the little restaraunts and ate. Before I knew it, it was time to board the plane. I had a nice first class seat all by myself. The flight took off and I was gone. I took one last look out the window. This is the last time I ever see the skies of New Mexico.

For a second I couldn't believe I actually doing this. This is so not me. But I was not me anymore. I was recreating myself in a new place. The flight that was supposed to 3 hours long drug on longer than I expected. I eventually just put the leadphones on zoned out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...We are heading for turbulence. Please fasten your seatbelts as we are about to land." _"We're finally there. Yess!!" _

I awoke to the sound of a overly cheery flight attendent. The plane finally landed. I was actually in Los Angeles. I couldn't believe it. I was amazing!!

I got my bags for the luggage check and was ready to start my life anew. Okay, Im starting to sound like I've just come out of mid-life crisis. Guess I should tone down a little on the drama of this whole situation. Anyway,

I needed a ride so I ordered a limo to take me out. It was a nice limo. Jet black and leather interior with a tv and fully loaded fridge. Nice, eh?

I scanned the area for a good hotel. I finally decided on a Hilton. As I was getting out I collide with a person walking her dog.

CRASH!

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" I felt like an idiot.

"It's okay. I was just accident. I'm okay."

"And your dog?"

"Roxie's okay too." She picked up her dog and petted it. I was a cute little chocolate poodle.

"Aww. She is so cute!"

"Yes she is. Aren't you Roxie." She started babytalking to it.

"Uh, my name is Sharpay, by the way."

"I'm Jennifer. Just call me Jen. So where are you headed?"

"I'm not really sure. I kinda just got here and I;m not sure which hotel is the best."

"Why don't you stay with me? I've got a great little place on the a few blocks from here. I have a few extra rooms. You can as long as you like."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Wow. Okay."

"Come with me."

"Can I get my bags first?"

"Forget them. I can get you a whole new wardrobe." She pointed to the gazillions stores around us

"Okay then. Let's go."

We got into her limo and started off.

_Wow my first day in Hollywood and I already have a friend. Something tells me I'm going to like place._


End file.
